


There's No Business Like Show Business [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen, Humor, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2001 vid about the insanity of working for CSC/Sports Night. While the video was created on a computer, the source was VHS.</p><p>Song from the musical "Annie Get Your Gun".</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Business Like Show Business [Vid]




End file.
